DxD - Forgotten, Not Gone
by DreadedDemise
Summary: Reboot - AU/ Issei is part of an ancient council that was tasked with keeping order in the supernatural world. The Seven Deadly Sins, but they abandoned it after a long time. Disappearing to the far ends of the world, they stood in shadows, waiting for the day they would be called back. IsseixYasaka /No Harem/ (A few plot changes and twists here and there, but still the same story)
1. A Gut Feeling

Myth's that inhabit the supernatural world usually have some relevance, or at least some weight when the right myth is in question.

There are many that come and go, legends eventually must die, and their names will be forgotten.

Some myths have already been at the mercy of the sands of time. Some prevail and stick it out, waiting for the day the time would come.

The day when everyone would face up to what they've done, for they were hidden in the shadows, watching the world become what it was not imagined as.

That decision rested solely on one boy's shoulders, he would either be their annihilation or salvation. The question was would he allow himself to save them after all they had done.

That boy felt a headache as he was sitting down in a academy classroom. His temper was starting to heat up, and that was very bad, his temper wasn't a very nice sight to see, and it usually was a sign.

A sign that he wanted to see heads roll.

_**[Hey! Calm down Issei!]** _

The boy could only think of the red dragon who inhabited his mind.

He expected his other tenant to speak up as well.

_**{Ddraig, the boy is obviously trying to do just that. His mental focus not to lash out is incredible. You and I both know, he can't blow his top.}** _

Issei knew where this was going.

_**[You don't think I know that? Vritra you need to work on your observation skills, if the supernatural world knew of his existence, it wouldn't be a good sight to see. With two peerages of devils here, they are no doubt watching him like a hawk. To anger the boy would be devastating.]  
**_

**_{No shit sherlock, there's a reason why he's called Judgement.}  
_**

Issei eyes twitched, these dragons were competitive, prideful and stubborn, like it should of been. That made them fight a bit, but it was only for a little before he stopped them.

For he was Judgement, the Sin of Wrath.

Along with 6 other beings of power that were scattered around the world, they held the other titles and were tasked with bringing order and punishing the wicked.

The abandoned the world after a while, to see how they perform while they waited, hidden from their eyes.

Once the call was heard, the others would not hesitate and jump straight into the fray.

That day would come soon, sooner than they would realize.

* * *

**{Scene Break} {ORC}**

A red haired girl, currently was sitting down in front of another girl, who had a bob haired style cut, and she wore trimmed glasses. Her face was one of intellect and strategy as she looked the chess board that was in front of them. They were currently talking about a student.

That student was Issei Hyoudou.

The information they had was vague, only a address and a birthdate, along with some other physical info such as height, weight, etc. She wondered if some of the information was false, due to the fact the devils that were in the academy, could feel a deep power within him. However, it was small, but it was potent, that if you were close enough to him you could feel it's depths.

That is what made her interested in him.

His aura was only detectable at close range, you had to be a couple feet just to start to feel it. That was a technique that proved to her that he wasn't normal at all.

Her friend Sona couldn't be more surprised when she found out. The rest of their peerages were assigned to watch him, but anytime they might of been able to get more info, he just vanished.

"What do you think of him Sona?"

The black haired girl looked at her opponent and responded.

"He's very smart and cunning, I wouldn't be surprised one bit if he was apart of the supernatural. He most likely had some serious training to be able to disguise his aura like he can. Then there's the fact, none of our peerages can get close enough. If that's not a sign, I don't know what is then."

They knew he was playing a game of sorts, which game? That needed to be found out fast, because it was only a matter of time before curiosity killed the cat, and a paradigm shift occurred.

One that would have drastic effects for everyone involved.

A reckoning was coming.

* * *

**{Scene Break****} {With Issei}**

Issei was glad school was out, so now it was time to start going to work. Now it was time to start, this world was going to give up it's secrets, even if it was forcefully.

As he walking down the street, he smirked when he felt a presence.

It wasn't a devil, and that made him smirk.

It was a fallen.

That didn't make sense to Issei, so he wondered what was up. So he'd play along and see where it goes.

When the person finally appeared, Issei was surprised to see a girl.

She was obviously disguised as a school girl.

"A-Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei's eyes narrowed at the attempt to fool him, faking nervousness was easy to see through, and this girl didn't have enough training to be able to completely disguise her intentions.

He was about to peel back the layers, and see what ticked.

"Yes, and you are?"

He was starting with some small talk, then he would pick her brain.

"Yumma Amano."

He was surprised she didn't force a stutter there, maybe she thought he couldn't do anything and didn't know about her? Well, she was dead wrong.

"So what do you want from me?"

He was honestly tired of this, his plan changed instantly. It wasn't time to beat around the bush, no it was time to get straight to the point.

"W-Will you go out with me?"

Issei wasn't expecting that, his guard halted and his eyes widened. She noticed it as well, but didn't really think too much on it, too bad she should of.

Issei instantly took one from her book and faked some stutters.

"S-S-Sure."

The girl's eyes had a dark underlining to them as she looked excited, before Issei knew it they had a place to go and a time scheduled, when she was finally out of sight, Issei quickly went into action and followed her.

He started to disguise his presence even more, that only someone of a god class being could sense it only up close.

Luckily, the devil that was following him was already gone. So she wouldn't have thought about it when he started to follow the fallen.

_**[You know that she will kill you right? I'm not talking about the fallen either. You know who I'm talking about.]**_

Issei sighed as he heard Ddraig. His girlfriend definitely was a bit off the walls a bit, but they were close and nothing would change that.

"Yasaka and I have a very tight relationship, she will understand when I explain it to her in detail."

_**{Just hope she doesn't take it too rough and think you're trying to leave her or get someone else, you know what she'll do then.}**_

Issei shivered as he heard Vritra, he knew all too well what Yasaka would do if he broke a rule in their relationship.

His mind wandered enough up into the point where he was standing on a hill, overlooking a old beaten down church. It was clearly abandoned, except for the 5 presences he felt down there.

_"Fallen's in a church? What the literal fuck is this? This goes against every law of nature, any regular fallen wouldn't be allowed in a church, and if it's rundown and abandoned, that means there's no real presence of the church, and__ they are using it as a base. Why though? What is the reason for all of this? Maybe time to get some info from a few people."_

**_[This certainly is disturbing partner, something is amiss here. We need to get to the bottom.]_**

**_{For once Ddraig is right, all the signs are pointing to something, a bigger picture. These small fry wouldn't dare step in a church on their own accord, that Governor surely wouldn't have them as spies in devil territory?}_**

Issei mused on it for quite some time.

_"Azazel wouldn't try anything, that man only fights when the situation is necessary. Much less let a group in devil territory, and know the consequences of it. This seems like someone is plotting behind the scenes."_

**_[That seems like the only probable answer, with her asking you on a date like that is more suspicion added to the fact. Most fallens wouldn't mess with humans and leave them in their own little world.]_**

**_{Speaking of that date, what will you do if something happens?}_**

That was something Issei knew deep down, if something were to happen. The answer was obvious, even the dragon's knew it. He wouldn't hesitate, and those fallen would be ashes scattered to the winds, before they knew it.

_"I think it's time to see the lucky lady herself." _

If anyone were on the hill, they would see Issei disappear in a swirl of black and red flames that had purple mixed in to it.

As he reappeared before shrine, he wasted no time and knocked on the door.

The shrine maiden who opened it, instantly bowed and stepped to the side to let him in.

It was only the fact they knew of the relationship he had with Yasaka, only she knew who he was really.

Suddenly, he felt a weight around his shoulders, and looked to see a young girl who was very similar to Yasaka herself, the girl, Kunou had her arms wrapped around him.

"Ise!"

She viewed him as the father she never had, and Issei was fine with it. Yasaka was thrilled to know Kunou had taken to Issei very quickly, it seemed he was the piece of the puzzle they needed.

"Kunou? Where's your mother?"

Kunou pouted, but nonetheless responded.

"In her office, she's busy doing paperwork as usual."

"Well, she is the leader of the faction, so she has duties."

Issei knew all too well about responsibility.

"Go play now, I have somethings that needs your mother's attention. We'll do something fun later."

Kunou pouted yet again, but she hopped off and wandered off to another part of the shrine.

Before Issei knew it, he came before two ornate wooden doors that were incredibly tall.

As soon as their eyes met, Yasaka had Issei in a bear hug, it was evident she missed him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming!"

Issei quickly got her to calm down and started to speak.

"We need to talk about something, and I need a favor."

Yasaka raised an eyebrow, Issei wasn't being playful. No this was his true persona coming out, someone who held the power and the responsibility of it. It was times like this, he was more serious and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What do you mean Issei?"

"I was asked out on a date."

Suddenly Yasaka's eyes darkened, along with the room, and several golden orbs of fire appeared behind her, sparkling with ferocity.

It made Issei sweat drop just a bit, Yasaka knew he'd never hurt her. So she used that to her advantage, but it wasn't her power that made him nervous, he could take her with no problem.

It was the fact her eyes, they were very serious and promised pain and suffering, even more so once he told her, so he needed to change it now.

The moment Issei raised his hand, Yasaka's eyes widened. With a snap of his fingers a burst of energy erupted and caused the pressure to die down.

It was a ability he had, to send unique energy out at rapid paces, but also could make it harmless if he wanted too.

"Calm down Yasaka it's not what you think. Let me explain, they're is a lot that needs to be said, so please don't interrupt me."

It was then Yasaka calmed down a bit and gestured for him to start.

"Firstly, about the date. A fallen angel disguised as a human asked me."

He noticed her expression change a bit to confusion, but she didn't ask anything.

"She has ulterior motives, something about the situation didn't seem right, and I found out something interesting."

Yasaka then raised her eyebrows and finally spoke.

"What do you mean? What is she plotting?"

Issei sighed and began.

"I don't really know, but she was clearly not truly interested in me. I could see through the mask, I followed her back after she left and what I found was disturbing."

Yasaka eyes widened, Issei's eyes were deadly serious. This was now a matter to be discussed under complete privacy. She quickly took the hint and with a quick magic circle the room glowed a bright yellow for a short time.

After the seal was done, Yasaka spoke.

"What is going on Issei?"

Issei closed his eyes for a moment.

When he reopened them, Yasaka knew what would be said couldn't be put to the side.

"I want you to contact Azazel, and request him to meet with you. I want to know if he thinks anyone has gone rouge. The fallen angel's base was an old church, but their was a small squad there. 5 of them to be exact. So I want to know why I feel like there's a storm coming."

Yasaka instantly realized the implications, Issei was right.

"Okay, I'll get him over here. Now for you."

Her smile was definitely a little predatory. As Issei watched as she sat down on his lap, he wondered what she would do.

Issei smiled as she hovered above him.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Issei blinked and his eyes softened.

"If you think anyone else will take you away from me, you're a moron then babe."

Yasaka blushed a bit, but she had a grin as well.

"Well, since your so intent, let's have some fun."

As Issei felt her hand go down to his balls, she leaned in suddenly.

"Let's see how you like having blue balls."

When that was whispered in his ear, only one thought came in his head.

That she would be the death of him.


	2. Plotting Pt 1

It was the day of the date, and fate was not looking kindly at the fallen angels. If they only knew what was coming, they would of high tailed it out of the town and hid forever in fear of death.

For death was coming to them, and swiftly.

Issei knew the date wasn't going to go as planned.

That was a fact in his mind, and he knew he would be forced to retaliate. So that meant he would be alerting the supernatural of his presence.

However, he had a plan.

He wasn't going into this unprepared, he knew of the consequences and what could lead up to it. He was playing many different angles at once. If he failed, then let it come, and let them know who just he was, then let them fear it.

He currently found himself walking out of the school, and he knew the time was coming. He had about an hour or two to prepare before he had to leave.

So it was time to do some more recon, so he found himself sitting outside the ORC eventually, and his presence was imperceptible. So no one would definitely notice, however, he couldn't get intel just by standing outside.

No, he was outside for a reason.

To gauge what the inside would be like.

School was over, so it was the perfect time to be there. He could make out 5 presences, however, 1 was away from all the others. He didn't know what to think at first, he knew the answers would eventually come.

However, the aura that the isolated one possessed was not hard to miss. It stood out more than the rest of the group, Issei mused that it was powerful, in its own way.

The others were all in the same room, and he knew a meeting was going on.

So he wasted no time and instantly went into action.

As he came to the door, he noticed instantly that a seal was in place.

It was a very low-level one and only had one function.

It was like an alarm, but it had a weakness. It only went off when something or someone apart of the supernatural would come in, basically, he just had to suppress his aura to the point of a human.

Doing so would make it possible to slip in unnoticed.

With barely any effort, he did just that.

Now inside, he found himself in an old victorian style building. He was in a hallway of sorts, a few doors to each side and a large wooden double door at the end.

As he approached the door, he knew it lead to the room they were in, so he was just going to stand by it and listen in.

It was only a matter of time before he heard what he needed, so when they started talking about him, what he heard didn't really surprise him.

_"It seems my date will try to kill me..." _

He expected that or trying to recruit him was the other thought he came up with, but hearing that made it obvious.

Everyone's plans were all going to crumble before their eyes. They had no idea who was really pulling the strings. Issei had heard enough and knew it was time to start the next phase of his plan, and the fallen angels were his target.

It seemed Issei forgot about the nekomata. He knew the girl was one, but she barely had the energy of one, and she was suppressing it. However, her senses we're still keen.

As the door opened, no one was there. That came as surprise to the group.

"Koneko, are you sure someone was there?"

The girl in question turned to her master and nodded.

"It was a human, but they escaped."

"Are we sure it was human? To escape undetected is impressive. What do we do Rias?"

The girl who asked that had black hair with a ribbon tied around it in a ponytail. She looked to Rias who seemed to be pondering all the info.

"Whoever it was, has no presence left here. They are completely gone, like out of thin air. So we can only assume who it had a remarkable amount of training to be able to do that."

Whatever the case was, the group didn't have answers to the questions they had. However, they knew where to start.

"One person comes into mind that could fit the qualities of it. Issei Hyoudou was probably here, we know he can suppress his aura like that, why couldn't he suppress it to the point of a human to fool us?"

It was an obvious question.

"So what are we doing?"

"Everyone, keep a close eye on Issei, but don't get too close. He already knows that we are watching him."

"What about the fallen?"

Rias looked to her knight.

"If Issei is as powerful as we think he is, then I don't think they will know what hit them."

Soon after the meeting ended and everyone dispersed for the day.

* * *

**{Scene Break} {With Issei}**

Issei found himself walking away from the school, there was no way they could catch him. So, with one part out of the way, he moved on.

The date was coming soon, so he was on his way.

Eventually, he found himself sitting on a bench waiting. He was a little frustrated too as well.

_"If you're going to ask someone on a date, at least have the decency to show up on time."_

That's right, she was late.

This girl was already testing waters that she shouldn't of been in the first place.

He already decided that should she try something, she wouldn't get a second chance.

So when she finally showed up, Issei's patience was already out. He wanted to get to the bottom of it, so he acted nicely while they talked and enjoyed the food they were having.

It was only a matter of time before they were walking home.

Before he knew it, they arrived at a fountain in the middle of a park. Issei was deep in thought, so he didn't realize that she turned around and started to speak.

Her words only heightened his interest.

"Issei, I would very much like to thank you."

His eyebrow rose and he only waited for her to continue.

"Will you do a favor for me?"

That was what finally made him speak.

"Oh? What is that?"

She should of noticed the dark glint in his eyes as he said that. Issei was waiting for the words he needed, then she wouldn't know what hit her. As she spoke her next words, a dark smirk appeared on her ignorant face.

"Will you die for me?"

She was about to strike him, but what he said made her hesitate. A dark chuckle was heard first.

"You think you can kill me? Very well, let's play a game. You can get a free hit on me and then I'll come at you. You better use all the strength you got. I will not give you another chance."

She definitely didn't like that.

Issei ended up with two light spears piercing his chest. A definitely fatal wound for someone else, but not him.

They were nowhere near _their _levels.

As she pulled the weapons out, Issei fell to the ground.

"I guess you should blame God for giving you your Sacred Gear."

She was about to fly off, but something happened. His wounds were pulsing violently, and they were definitely like a light show. It was insanely hard to miss as the vibrant colors illuminated the sky.

She watched with terror as his organs and skin stitched back together with lightning speed, and he got right back up like it was no effort.

The dark chuckle that came out, sent chills down her spine and summoned her most primal fears.

What she saw was the reason why.

As he got back up, a ethereal presence formed behind him.

This _thing_ was a abomination.

A pitch black skull that curled at the top in such a way that it formed makeshift crown. The horns on the tips were dyed a bloody red that only amplified the feeling it gave off when it stared at you with it's jaded ruby red eyes.

It had blue and white flames coursing through its body as it could easily summon the most deadliest of fire without an even trying.

This thing definitely matched what she that death would look like.

Then she realized, it was worse than death.

Her fear only increased as Issei walked forwards and raised his hand, and the beast behind him did not hesitate.

Suddenly a scythe that looked like it was straight out of a nightmare appeared sticking out of the ground and it grabbed it with it's gnarly hands. It had many deformed skulls and blood stains that adorned it, inevitably painting it a dark red. In a flash it was towering over her, and she felt just how small she truly was.

She was frozen in fear as the blade pierced her instantly.

In that moment time seemed to freeze as she felt a indescribable amount of pain.

If she was conscious of the outside world, she would of seen the beast fade and Issei step forwards with the Boosted Gear.

She was done, once his illusion hit her, no part of her would have the will to fight.

With a dark grin he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You can't do anything now, your helpless and won't fight back. Hell, you might not even be able to really even hear me, even so you lost. So it's time to pay up."

It seemed a part of her heard him, as her eyes shot towards him.

She didn't even move when Issei raised his hand, and a small red orb appeared. With no hesitation a call was sounded and a beam pierced her skull.

Issei sighed and dusted off his clothes, it was time to get to work, and quickly. He let out a bit of energy with the dragon shot. So the devils would no doubt investigate.

Furthermore, his illusion caused a problem.

Not a bad one though.

Only a handful of beings could sense it.

The other sins, and a few other beings.

He knew once they had sensed it, they would be on the move, and know what to expect. He doubted they would come directly to him to confront him, that would be foolish, and they knew it.

No, they would stay in the shadows.

Watching as it all unfolded, and would strike when they had an opportunity.

One, however, would no doubt show up to meet with him. Once it was known he was using his stronger abilities, they others would soon follow.

It was time to clean up the area and make it look decent. He knew the devils would no doubt question him. Koneko was there for a portion of the date. However, she scattered as he increased the pressure with his illusion. He knew she didn't see what was summoned, only his target would see it, besides the others, and his enemies. He was ready for whatever would come, his plan would only continue from here on out.

The dead girl's body disappeared in a flash and all the debris and blood were all fixed and gone.

Issei looked around and decided that was enough, now to move on.

He instantly erased any trace of him and vanished.

Now it was time for the inevitable, the meeting with the devils. Issei was prepared for a boatload of questions about the date and who he. However, the fact remained that he was the one plotting.

He had nothing to worry about.

It was time to visit Yasaka and brief her.

In a flash, he found himself back at the shrine.

As soon as he stepped inside, he could feel someone else in Yasaka's office. T

He decided to not take any chances, he figured Azazel was in there, due to energy he sensed.

It was tainted, but potent.

Without an effort, his appearance morphed, completely changing who he looked like.

He didn't look like his normal self, Azazel most likely knew about him through some connection.

His hair had completely shifted into a blonde color, while his pupils became a different color.

He was ready.

He walked to the door and opened it.

The two inside were obviously not expecting him, and it seemed he fooled Yasaka too.

"Who is this Yasaka? I didn't think we would be expecting someone else? I thought this meeting was between us too."

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

Issei blinked when he said that, however, he got a light smile.

Yasaka noticed it and his response made it obvious.

"I'm an old friend of hers."

It was then when Azazel turned to Yasaka, who then noticed Issei winking behind his back.

"I'm sorry, this friend of mine is a bit of a prankster."

"Okay then, well I must say it was nice meeting with you Yasaka. Unfortunately, I have some other business matters that I must attend to."

Issei watched at the leader of the Grigori stood up and

"It's a pleasure to meet you Azazel."

The man didn't expect that.

"It seems you know about me, so I'm wondering about something. What's so special about you? I can feel your energy, and it's magnificent. Just who are you?"

Issei chuckled and said a few words.

"You might find out eventually."

It seemed Azazel knew he wasn't getting anything else out and disappeared in a magic circle.

Issei turned to Yasaka who seemed to be a bit annoyed.

"You bastard! You could of at least let me know you were coming right at the time of the meeting!"

Issei shook his head, and his appearance changed back to normal.

"My date tried to kill me."

Yasaka chuckled with a dark look.

"Where's the bitch now?"

Issei shook his head.

"I have her body in a cryo state, I'm going to take her to _him_ to retrieve her memories."

Yasaka widened her eyes.

"Why not do it yourself, and you know what will happen if you go to _him_. The chain of events that will unfold will rock this world."

Issei sighed.

"The process would take too long, and it let's out a large amount of energy like beacon. It's best that I don't do it, so I don't attract a lot of attention this early on."

Yasaka nodded, then smiled.

"Well what do you want to do now?"

Issei chuckled.

"I want to sleep, it's been a long day."

Yasaka didn't even move an inch when Issei picked her up and teleported to the bedroom.

As they laid down, Issei felt one thing that was hard to miss.

That warm and wet feeling down there.

He knew this night wasn't over.

Issei knew he had to go to school in the morning, but god damn the feeling he was getting was too good.

Yasaka had a lot of energy, so he was completely drained when he finally fell asleep.

The morning brought a very nice surprise as well.

Yasaka had fallen asleep on top of him.

So everything was in his view, and it didn't help his groin was right up against hers.

However, he still had to go.

It was only a little bit later and they were both up and were ready for the day, Issei left and said goodbye.

He knew the day was going to be fun.

Eventually, he found himself sitting in the lunchroom and they were coming to get him.

As he follow them out of the school and to the old school building.

It was time to break the cycle.


End file.
